Claire Black - Charms and a Stone
by Kiwisaurus
Summary: Claire Black is a mother and a Professor; living in an ancient castle. Her daughter is starting school, and so is her nephew; and she doesn't know what to think. Why is there a three headed dog in the school; and what is the Stone? Why is her nephew in pain around the new Defence Professor? What does it have to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, but stuff is changed and edited. The only characters I claim ownership of is Claire Black, Willow Black, and Tobias (Toby) Black.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Two women - one with grey hair, and the other with pale blue – sat on one side of a mahogany table, while an aging man sat on the other side. There was 3 frantically writing magic quills, while the 2 women and the man were instructing the quills what to write. Every now and then, while the letters were folding themselves and inserting themselves into envelopes, the trio would talk.

"Did I thank you for those moon socks you gave me for my birthday?" The aging man's eyes twinkled as he addressed the pale blue haired lady. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hm, only once, or twice, or even 50 million times, Albus. But once again, you're welcome." The younger lady exclaimed, sending Dumbledore a grin, before repeating what had to be written down for the letters. Her name was Claire Black.

"It seems we are nearly done with the letters now Claire, Albus. I think we deserve a treat." The grey-haired lady – whose hair, was actually out and flowing down her back – exclaimed, finishing the last letter of the list and clapping her hands together once. The normally uptight, strict professor's name was Minerva McGonagall.

"Butterbeer, Minerva? Or something _stronger_, like Firewhiskey?" Claire grinned, but was surprised when Minerva simply smiled and waved her hand agreeing. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled all the more merrily.

"It's in the cupboard, dear. The one next to my pensieve." Dumbledore flicked his hand towards the cupboard, Claire stood up and sort of skipped across the room, her open robe billowing behind her, showing off her tight faded jeans, and her loose jumper with the letter C on it; courtesy of Molly Weasley. She grabbed a bottle of the amber liquid and 3 medium size glasses, before skipping back to the older witch and wizard.

Minerva sniffed, before taking the bottle of Firewhiskey and the glasses and pouring decent amounts of the liquid in each, before promptly throwing back the glass and downing the drink.

"Has Filius told you what he taught everyone last year, Claire?" Minerva asked, blinking a bit from the strong burning feeling as the liquid rushed down her throat. Claire took her glass, taking a sip and swallowing it, before deciding to answer.

"Yep. I've have yet to finalise my teaching curriculum though. But it shouldn't be hard enough. I'm glad that I've finished my apprenticeship, but it is quite saddening to know that this year's first years won't ever have Filius Flitwick as their Charms Professor. They get to have me, instead!" Claire exclaimed, though there was still sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, Filius was teaching here for many years, but as he said, he's old and would like to retire." Dumbledore said, picking up his glass and taking a long drink from it.

"He certainly has enough gold to last him years, he'll need it, he's going to survive for years, that part-goblin." Minerva said fondly.

"He was a great Charms Professor, I remember distinctly he only gave out one detention to my class in our whole time at Hogwarts, and it was to Sirius of course, for setting off fireworks during the O.W.L exams! Ah, fun times. Though, to be fair, it was my idea. And I did tell Filius that. But I was a Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw's could do no harm." Claire laughed, while Dumbledore chuckled and Minerva smiled.

"Ah, so that was your idea. I thought as much, Sirius was much too caught up with James to think of doing something in O.W.L exams." Minerva said, putting her empty glass on the table.

* * *

After a while, Claire glanced at the ancient clock above Dumbledore's head.  
"Oh the time. Poor firsties, they'll get their letters late, poor de—WILLOW AND TOBY. Oh I forgot Willow and Toby! Oh my, I left them with Poppy! Poppy will never forgive me for leaving an 11 year old nurse-wannabe and a 4 year old loud boy in the infirmary with her!" Minerva hushed Claire. Claire's eyes were wide with barely restrained panic.

"Claire, calm down dear." Dumbledore instructed, and Claire obliged. "I have a feeling that if Poppy wanted to give back your children, she'll come up. Though then you might never get your darling children back. I suspect she'll come up soon, she'll probably be giving them hot chocolate and dressing them for bed. You know how she adores your children."

Claire sagged down into the chair, relieved. But she was clearly still unhappy.  
"A couple of... days ago Toby was asking about his father. And then Willow asked that, if Sirius – she still calls him D-Daddy – was locked away, then how was Toby born. Toby asked about Sirius being locked up, and Willow said that he did a bad thing, so naturally Toby wanted to know what he'd done. So they both ganged up on me to find out what Sirius had done. And I told them to go away. I-I can't do this Minerva. I just can't, Albus." Claire's eyes filled with tears, and Minerva rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It'll all work out, dear." Dumbledore crooned at the young mother, giving her a small smile when she glanced up at him.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door of the Headmaster's office.  
"Ah, Poppy has arrived!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Claire wiped her eyes, before standing up with Minerva and Albus. The door opened and it revealed three people, an older witch with her hospital uniform on, a young girl with grey eyes and wavy blonde hair and light skin, holding her teddy, and a young boy with spiky black hair, startling blue eyes and olive skin, sucking his thumb. They were both dressed in their pyjamas, and the young boy had a black dressing gown on. When they saw Claire, their eyes lit up and they rushed over with a cry of: "MUMMY!"

Claire opened her arms, and whipped the young boy onto her hip, and lightly tickled the girl's side, before giving her a side hug.

"Did you have fun Toby?" Seeing the young boy nod, grinning, she turned to look down at the girl. "What about you Willow? Didn't disturb Aunt Poppy while she was working?" Willow shook her head fervently.

"Mummy, Aunt Poppy gave me a mouse, which had a broken leg, to heal! And I gave it some potion, and wrapped the leg up in a mini splint, and oh mummy, please can I go to the infirmary with Aunt Poppy tomorrow, to see how the mouse is doing?!" Willow tugged on Claire's robe while begging. Claire grinned and looked up at Poppy, whose eyes were twinkling and she was smiling the widest that Claire had ever seen.

"Is it alright with you, Poppy?" Claire asked, still grinning.

"Of course dear! Anytime! Toby and Willow are so well-behaved!" Poppy exclaimed. Claire looked down at Willow and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Claire looked up again. "Thanks so much, it'll give me time to work on my teaching plan. But then," Claire said again, facing Toby but addressing Willow as well, "You'll be staying with Grandpa and Grandma, while Mummy gets supplies for teaching. If you are good, maybe they'll let you have some Butterbeer." The two kids shrieked with excitement, and Claire put down Toby.

"Now Toby, Willow, where's Grandpa's hug?" Dumbledore called to the children, who turned and leaped into his outstretched arms. They quickly moved over to engulf Minerva who eagerly squished them tightly.

"Bed time!" Claire called, starting up the groans and begging, much to Albus and Minerva's amusement. Claire tutted. "Ah, ah, ah! Do you, Willow, want to visit Aunt Poppy or not? And you, Tobias, do you want to visit Aunt Rolandaon the Quidditch field, or not?" Claire was grinning, while the two children had horrified looks on their faces, and they raced out of the Office to go to their quarters. Claire ran to the doorway of the office.

"Thanks so much Poppy, and I'll be up again tomorrow Minerva, and we can see if any letters arrive, while I organise my teaching schedule. Oh, and I would like to be known as Professor Evans, it might stir up trouble if I am a Black. Goodnight Albus, Minerva, Poppy!" Claire called back as she raced down the stairs after her two over-active children. Poppy turned to look at Minerva and Albus.

"Does she know that the boy is coming to Hogwarts this year, and will most likely recognise the name?" Poppy asked, concern lining her voice as the foot steps quiet.

"No, I did his letter." Minerva answered her, her voice strained. "I discovered something startling as well, _Albus._" Poppy quietly left the room bidding them goodnight.

"What did you find out, Minerva?" Dumbledore's inquired, his usually twinkling eyes dull. Minerva charmed her hair to do itself up in its usual tight bun before sweeping off to the doorway.

"Harry Potter sleeps in a cupboard, Albus." Minerva walked out of the room, shutting the door and walking off to her quarters.

Dumbledore was left alone, pondering the new information.

_If I don't get a reply soon, I'll send Claire to get the boy. She'll be… I don't know how she'll react._

And with that thought, the aging Headmaster entered his sleeping chambers.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, despite the fact it was written last year and I can't be bothered editing it like I am with Cedrella Ollivander. **

**Please leave a review telling me what needs to be improved and whatnot so when I finally get around to editing it, I know what needs to change; as I'd prefer just to heavily edit it, not re-write it. **

**Thanks and there will be more to come!**

**- Kiwi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, I only lay claim to Claire, Willow, and Toby._

_Hope you enjoy this veeery small chapter, I might post another tonight for you guys 3_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Love you Willow! Have fun, dear! Thanks so much Poppy!" I called behind my shoulder as I raced my 4 year old son to the Quidditch field, where Rolanda Hooch was waiting for Toby to arrive. I beat Toby, and I wrapped my arms around Rolanda, squeezing her tightly. She matched me with more strength and soon I was struggling for breath. She looked over my shoulder and saw Toby, so she got on her knees and opened her arms for him to run into. He complied, and I leant back on my heels as Rolanda whisked him up into the air, spinning him around in a circle before settling him on her hip and turned to face me.

"Go on, Claire, have fun planning." She smirked, her yellow eyes holding a secret smile in them. I over-dramatically sighed, before hanging my head in faux shame and walking away.

As soon as I get off the Quidditch pitch, I heave a sigh of relief. I love my kids, but being a single-not-single mother – and now a Professor – has taken its toll. But I haven't taught yet. I've taken over a couple of times, when Filius was sick – Those second years-who-are-third-years-this-year, Fred and George, were absolutely awful to teach, but they reminded me of James and Sirius, so I put up with it – but it wasn't anything big. Just revision. But this year I get to plan what I'm teaching, and then teach it, and get to personally know students, and I'm so happy!

A wave of excitement hit me, and I let out an excited shriek, before skipping happily, and very fast, to Minerva's office where she greeted me with a raised eyebrow and a kind smile before transfiguring one of her quills into a comfy chair and gesturing for me to sit on it.

I summoned some quills, ink, and parchment before using one piece of parchment for each year. _First years_, I wrote at the top of the page. A thought suddenly struck me. What did _I _want to teach the kids? Suddenly ideas came to me and it hurt my wrist when I'd finished the first year's plan for this year, so I charmed the quill to write what I thought in my head. Minerva nodded appreciatively as she finished writing her seventh year plan for this year. After a few hours, I slammed my quill down on the desk next to my newly finished lesson plans.

I showed them to Minerva, before I remembered something from when I was a student.

"Hey Minerva," I asked, "can I call you Minnie?"

She looked up at me in surprise. "Sirius and James used to call me that. It was infuriating, but it made me feel young again." I nodded, smiling. I remembered that.

"I made it up, Minnie." I stated happily, smiling.

Minnie stared at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - **I don't own the Harry Potter crew, I only lay claim to Claire, Toby, and Willow._

_Sorry about the shortness of this one, I will update again tomorrow because it's a day off whoo! I promise tomorrow's update will be nice and long._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I walked up the winding stairs to Dumbledore's office, wondering why he called me up. _I'm glad that people are willing to babysit my kids. _When I reached the top of the staircase, the door automatically opened and I peered around the corner, and took a step inside. Minnie and Dumbledore were seated there, both looking very serious. I gulped slowly before cautiously making my way towards the desk.

"Come on Claire, you're not the one we are angry at!" Minnie said sharply, and I rushed over and sat down in the chair that Dumbledore had waved at.

"Now, this may come as a shock to you," Minnie said, her voice quite gentle and soft as she reached a hand over the desk to clasp one of mine. "But there is someone _very _important that is coming to Hogwarts this year. And you know them."

I looked at them both, panic slowly building. "Who?" I asked quietly, my voice wavering. Dumbledore and Minnie glanced at each other, before this time Dumbledore answering.

"Before we tell you, we'll just explain something first." He paused, waiting for my confirmation. I nodded, still slightly panicking. "Well we've had some… trouble," Minnie and Albus glanced at each other again. "With a muggle-raised wizard receiving their acceptance letter." Another glance. Boy those glances were annoying. "As you know, Claire, the letter keeps sending itself in greater quantities if it is not opened by the intended person it is sent to. As Hagrid is busy, would you care to fetch this muggle-raised wizard, and take them to Diagon Alley to get their stuff, please?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad! I cracked a grin. "Sure! Why'd you have to panic me for?" The older witch and wizard glanced at each other again, and the panicking started up again. My grin faded.

"Who is it?" I asked, cautiously. They didn't answer.

"_Who is it?" _I demanded, my voice stronger.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded at Minnie, who turned to face me. She sighed as well, as if the name was something horrible.

"Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry Potter."

Shock and realisation dawned on me, and I scrabbled out of my chair, and grabbed my wand out of my pocket, pointing it merlin-knows-where.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Minnie looked worriedly at me, I glared at them both.

"Claire," Dumbledore sighed, all twinkle gone from his eyes. "Sit down, it's only—"

"I KNOW VERY WELL WHO IT IS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I shrieked at the pair. "IT'S ONLY MY NEPHEW! IT'S ONLY MY _DEAD SISTER'S AND MY DEAD BEST FRIEND'S _SON!"

Dumbledore sighed again, before motioning for me to sit down. I sat down with a huff, all the previous anger dying down, and pure curiosity rose up.

"He's still got his mother's eyes, yeah?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"The Potter Hair?"

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"We know about as much as you, dear. We haven't seen him since he was a baby. He had his mother's eyes, and Potter hair." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Hey I could see my sister as well!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to go right now! Where are they?"

"On a rock, in a little hut. Just picture that, and apparate. I'll tell Poppy where you've gone, and not to expect you until later tomorrow." Minnie said, and swept out of the room, robes billowing.

"I'm off to see my sister, and my nephew too!" I sung quietly to the tune of the Wizard of Oz. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and I turned on the spot.

I landed on a rock, but there was no hut, just some wood. I apparated again, and again. Each time getting it wrong. Finally I saw what Dumbledore had described.

I clutched at my stomach, hours of apparating would make anyone feel sick. Waving my wand and muttering: "_Ascendio!" _I make myself fly over to the door of the hut. Glancing at my watch, and it says: 11:59pm. I wait until the moment it turns to 12:00, then I bang at the door once with my fist. Pausing, when I hear no reply I bang again. I listen closely, getting soaked with the rain, and I swore I could hear someone talking.

"Who's there, I warn you – I'm armed!" I hear from the inside. I sigh quietly, must be that Dursley fellow Petunia married. Then I grabbed my wand out and whisper: "Mini bombarda!" I quickly flip my hood up, and cover my face.

The door gets knocked off its hinges and I step inside cautiously, lowering my wand so that I'm still holding it, but it's sitting on the inside of my cloak. My eyes swept over the inhabitants of the room. There was an overly-chubby boy sitting upright on the couch, and scrawny boy with glasses staring intently at me on the floor next to the couch. There was an obese man with this horrid moustache, clutching at a rifle as if it was his last hope. And there was Petunia, half-hiding behind her whale of a husband. I stepped in further, and the chubby boy flinched.

"You've got a child I see, Petunia. Why didn't you tell me?" I stared at Petunia, my hood still up, but she could clearly see my bright blue eyes, as shock covered her face.

"Who is it, Petunia?" Dursley grunted.

"I am a she, Dursley, a she. And I happen to be your sister-in-law, thank you very much." I stated, flipping back my hood, revealing my wavy pale blue hair, and my almond-shaped blue eyes properly. Dursley looked outraged.

"You're one of _them, _aren't you?" Dursley hissed at me, his face turning purple. I shrugged, before bringing out my wand – hiding it from the 2 children – and muttering something, and the door lifted off the ground and landed in the doorway.

"_Reparo!" _I muttered when the door started swaying, and the hinges connected to the door again. "_Colloportus!"_ I said again, and the door clicked, locking.

"Do you have any water or something, Petunia please?" I asked, facing my older sister. Petunia mumbled something and chucked a water bottle at me. I caught it easily and took a swig.

"Petunia, could you tell your lump of a son to get off the couch, please?" I asked.

"NO-ONE TELLS MY SON WHAT TO DO!" Dursley bellowed. I winced at the loud noise, before striding over and sitting on the couch. The boy leapt up and ran over to Petunia, cowering.

"What's your son's name, Petunia?" I asked, letting my annoyance flow through my words.

"D-Dudley." Petunia stuttered, obviously frightened. I sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Petunia. He's one of my nephew's, for merlin's sake. I have kids as well, I am protective of them!" I sighed. I turned my head, and beckoned for Dudley to come over. Dursley was still silent, but let out an infuriated snort. The boy looked to his mother for reassurance, before slowly walking over to me.

"Hello Dudley. I'm your Aunty." I said softly, reaching out to grasp one of his hands. He jerked at that, before relaxing slightly.

"H-hello." He mumbled, I grinned and let his hand go. He scampered over to Petunia.

I looked down at the scrawny black-haired boy, who was staring at Dudley.

"You must be Harry, then." I called softly to the young boy on the ground. His head turned sharply to look at me, and I nearly screamed at the boy's eyes. My eyes widened, and my jaw fell slack as he nodded.

"Y-you have Lily's e-eyes. N-no doubt about that-t." I mumbled, tears filling my eyes. Harry looked scared now, and I shook my head, before opening my arms. He walked towards me, and my vision blurred as the tears started to spill over my eyelid's, and down my face. I felt a pressure on my lap, and wrapped my arms around the boy and cried on his shoulder silently for a couple of minutes, before I sat up.

"Have you come to take me away from my horrible aunty and uncle?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Horrible?" I asked, he nodded. "Petunia, horrible? Surely not. Why… Petunia…" Harry hopped off my lap and I stood up, disappointment coursing through my veins violently.

"Petunia? Horrible to your nephew?" I asked, this seemed to slap Petunia and Vernon into reality.

"I demand you leave at once, madam! You are breaking and entering!" He said. I snorted.

"Shut up, Dursley." I muttered something under my breath and the gun came out of his hands and I reached out and grabbed it, before chucking it into a corner.

Vernon made a rasping sound in the back of his throat.

"Well, Happy Birthday Harry. I brought you something from a friend of mine! His name is Hagrid." I opened up one of the inside pockets of my cloak – which I had magically enhanced to make it bigger on the inside – and grabbed out a slightly squashed box, and handed it to Harry. His face was priceless. With trembling fingers, Harry opened it, to reveal a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

I looked at him and grinned. "I'm Claire. Newly appointed Charms Professor at Hogwarts, and your aunty, as well. Double bonus." Harry looked confused, he put the cake down and Dudley swooped in.

"H-Hogwarts? What's that?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Aw, that's right. Petunia and her whale of a husband never told you about Hogwarts. You're a wizard, Harry!" I exclaimed, I then sat down on the couch and went through the contents of my inside pocket. I pulled out a couple of sausages and a frying pan and placed them in the fire, to cook them. I estimated I had about 5 minutes.

"I'm not a w-wizard, I'm sorry." Harry mumbled, though there was hope in his eyes.

"Not a wizard?! Harry dear, you are as much of a wizard as I have bright pink hair." I grinned at him.

"But you don't?"

"I do now!" I thought really hard and with a tiny 'pop!' my hair turned bright pink. Harry looked amazed, his mouth wide open. I turned back to the now cooked sausages, and took 2 for myself and passed the other 4 to Harry. When he looked up and opened his mouth to say something, I interjected.

"Don't. I'm not hungry, and you need fattening up, dear. Though I suppose Molly will get to you soon enough." I bit into one of my sausages and chewed thoughtfully. I saw Dudley move closer to me, but unfortunately so did Vernon.

"Don't touch anything she gives you, Dudley!" He barked.

"Oh, he won't. He doesn't need it." I said, and I stood up, collecting everything that was mine and fitting it back into my cloak pocket.

"Well, I'm done here, are you done Harry?" I asked, eager to leave my sister and her horrible family. He nodded, but then paused.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Diagon Alley to get all of your stuff, of course! I need to buy some stuff as well, of course, and I'll buy you some presents, but mostly just your school stuff, for Hogwarts!" I exclaimed, grinning. "Here, have your letter!"

Harry gingerly opened it and slid out the envelope, and read it quickly.

"What does it mean, they await my owl?" He asked curiously. I grinned.

"He's not going." Grunted Vernon.

I rounded on him, glaring.

"He is going to go, and Dumbledore and the rest of the staff – including myself – will teach him! A Muggle like yourself is not going to stop me!" I yelled at him, he stepped back down, and stared at the ground.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"A Muggle," I said, "it's what we call non-magic people like them. And it's your bad luck you landed with Dursley."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I had hope for you Claire, but you were just like Lily! I was the only one who saw Lily for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Claire that, they were proud of having witches in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. I glared at her.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"Lily Potter die in a car crash Petunia?! That's it, Harry! We. Are. Leaving." I bellowed at Vernon, and grabbed Harry's hand. "And Lily is not a freak, Petunia. I thought you knew that." I whispered, before turning to Harry.

"Hold on tight love." And we disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - The world that my characters (Willow, Toby, and Claire) are situated in does not belong to me; I'm just manipulating it to my advantage.**

_Sorry for the long wait, was a bit braindead this past week! Hope you enjoy this admittedly short chapter o3o_

* * *

**Chapt****er 5**

We appeared in a low-lighted dingy pub, and I squinted before whipping off my cloak and putting it on Harry, disguising the boy.

"Shh dear, okay."

I led him quietly through the Leaky Cauldron, and we stood in the alleyway at the entrance to Diagon Alley. I took the cloak off him and he looked up at me curiously.

"Who's Voldemort?" He asked.

"Voldemort is a horrible man. He murdered your parents, but couldn't kill you. That's why you're famous!" I answered him quietly as I put my cloak back on and took my wand out. I tapped the bricks needed to go in, and stepped back as Harry stared in amazement at the arch that was forming.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry." I grinned. I grabbed Harry's hand and walked into Diagon Alley. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry's head moving everywhere so he could see everything.

"Harry?" I called to him over the rest of the noise.

"Yes?" I heard his voice call back.

"Don't look at everything! You come here every year, so you can look at different things every time we come, yeah?" I said to him.

We passed a plump woman in front of the Apothecary who was singing out: "Dragon Liver, Seventeen sickles an ounce, they're mad…" And I stopped and turned around and walked over to the woman, recognising her at once. I kept my head down, my hair now a soft wavy brown.

"Oh hello! How many ounces would you like, dear?" She asked me.

"None thanks Molly! Just here with Hogwarts business." I said cheerfully. Molly looked at my face and she broke out in a smile.

"Is this young Toby? He's changed a lot, he looks tall for a four year old…" She babbled on for a bit, her voice trailing out a bit when she saw the scar on Harry's forehead.

"This is Molly, one of my best friends. Molly, this is Harry Potter, my nephew." I said proudly to each of them. Harry smiled at Molly; whose jaw had softly dropped open; and then looked up at me.

"I've been wondering, how are you my aunty? You aren't Uncle Vernon's sister, ("Thank Merlin for that!") and Aunt Petunia doesn't have any sisters besides my Mum." He asked curiously.

"Haha, I'm Lily's - your mum - and Petunia's sister. So that makes me your Aunty!" I cried gleefully. Molly smiled at us lovingly, and I waved goodbye as I walked away, still holding Harry's hand. I saw the massive white stone building and I told Harry what it was; silencing anything he might have said. He looked up at it wide-eyed.

There was a goblin in full silver armour at the front door - gates, really - the sun glinting off the armour as the goblin bowed and the doors opened. On the second door there was a poem. I begun reading it softly:

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

"Don't ever rob Gringotts Harry. Promise me you won't?" I asked urgently. A pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors and we were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry and I made for the counter.

"Good morning Gribbok," I said politely. "I would like to take money out of 2 vaults please."

Gribbok looked up when he heard his name, and his face twisted into what was supposed to be a smile. I felt Harry shudder next to me.

"Harry, this is Gribbok, he manages my vaults. Gribbok, this is Harry Potter, my nephew." I introduced them, both intently staring at each other. "Money out of my vault, and Harry's vault if you would."

"You have his key, Mrs Black?" Gribbok asked.

"Uh – hang on." I ruffled through the inside of my cloak pocket, fishing around for the big brass key, before finally grasping it.

"Here we are, Gribbok! One vault key, for one young Harry Potter!" I cheered, dropping the large key into the outstretched hand. Gribbok nodded once, before dropping off the counter and waddling around it, causing Harry to stifle a small gasp at the height of the strange creature in front of him.

I squeezed his hand and he fell silent.

After a dizzying ride in those dratted carts, we arrived at the first vault which stated in cursive writing: The Potter's vault.

Gribbok inserted the brass key into the small key hole and the vault door melted away, showing the young black-haired boy how rich he really was.

Harry stood there, gaping at the amount of shiny gold, sparkling silver, and twinkling bronze coins in the cold vault.

"Go on, Harry, all this is now yours, love." I murmured to the wide-eyed child standing next to me.

"What? No, I'm sorry Miss, but this _can't_ be mine. I don't deserve all this, this is too much!" He mumbled, looking up at me with a faint blush on his cheeks. I smiled softly, stepping forward and grabbing a few coins; placing them in the moleskin bag that Gribbok had handed me. I stepped out of the vault after a few moments and it automatically sealed itself again.

Handing the bag to Harry, we continued onto my vault and then back to the surface of Gringotts.  
"Thanks, Gribbok. You're a great help." I called to the goblin as he hurried back to his station. I grabbed Harry's hand again and left the large white building, back into the bright, bustling street of Diagon Alley.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - I donut own Harry Potter, only Claire, Willow, and Toby 3**_

_I've had writer's block for the past few days, and had to rewrite this twice before I'm even half-way satisfied with this. Sorry for the delay, but I think that this is how it's going to stay from now on; a week's wait for each chapter. It gives me time to at least write something of some substance; although that doesn't factor in writers block. Sorry for the short chappie, hopefully the next one will be of some substance ;c_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As we weaved our way through the busy street, I struck up conversation.

"You know, Harry, that I have children, yes?" I asked slightly louder than usual, due to the noisiness of the street. Harry looked up at me confusedly, before nodding. "Well that means that they're your cousins as well."

Seeing the frightened look that the child gave me, I continued. "I have two children. My eldest is Willow, she is 11 and starting Hogwarts next month also. Then there is Tobias. He likes being called Toby. He is 4 years old."

Harry nodded again, and we went around and collected his books and potion ingredients quickly, before we got to Madam Milkin's shop. I ushered him in, before leaning down and whispering softly.  
"Harry, you'll be able to handle getting yourself some robes, and the school uniform, yes?" When I got the hesitant nod, I nodded also, my hair bleeding out into the same black as Harry's. He stared at my hair with unabashed curiosity, before I winked and left the shop.

I hurried over to the animal shop, and glanced around. I saw a few pets that I have no doubt Harry would love including; a ginger kitten with green eyes, a small green garden snake, a black puppy, and a black eagle owl. I swept over to the back of the shop to the owls. As I walked up to the eagle owl, I saw a snowy white owl in the corner, giving the other owls affronted looks as they squawked. I grinned happily and rushed over to her.

"Harry will adore you, you smart owl." I cooed, holding my arm out for her to climb on, and when she had done that, I walked over to the cages and grabbed a large black one, before grabbing a couple packets of owl treats and made my way to the register. I handed over the amount of coins, and left the shop; after putting the owl in her cage and casting a feather charm on the cage and a shrinking illusion charm; to make it easier to carry.

After this, I quickly walked over to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour and ordered 2 large triple chocolate waffle ice cream cones. Adjusting the owl cage handle further up my arm, I grabbed the two cones and left the Parlour, rushing over to Madam Malkins, where it seemed Harry was just finishing up.

I saw him speaking with a blonde boy, and when he pointed at me out the window and Harry looked upset; I changed my hair colour to the same platinum blonde hairstyle that the other boy was sporting. Harry looked like he laughed and I grinned happily, while the other boy huffed and turned away from me. I quickly changed my hair to my signature pale wavy blue.

Harry exited the shop and I handed him the melting cone.  
"Is this for me?" He asked, a little shocked. I nodded eagerly.

"Of course it is, silly! I can't eat 2 ice cream cones in one sitting! I also got you a birthday present; seeing as it was your birthday yesterday." I cheered, jiggling the cage a bit; making the owl hoot indignantly. "You can use her to send letters to people, as well. Owls are mighty useful creatures; also quite beautiful as well, but don't say it to her face. She seems like a vain one." I laughed, and Harry tentatively joined in, grinning like a mad man.

At the end of a very enjoyable day, as I tucked my children into bed with a smile; I hoped that Harry felt as happy as I did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter and the gang no matter how much I try.**

_Okay so I've made a goal to make each chapter at least 1.5k words, and this one exceeded that with over 2.5k words! The top part was written - along with the earlier chapters - over a year ago, and I fear my writing has changed drastically. Hope you enjoy regardless! 3_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks later it was the first of September. I woke up to the pain of my two children jumping on my bed and more importantly, me.

"Alright, alright! I'm awake now get off!" I moaned, sitting up and scowling at the two grinning kids in front of me.

"Morning Mummy! You have to take Willow to the station, she has to come back on the train!" Toby chirped, tugging on the blanket covering me. I smiled at them, before pushing them both off the bed.

"Both of you got get ready, we'll eat breakfast and then floo over to the station." I bumped Toby out of the room and turned to Willow. "You packed and ready, dear?"

"Of course, Mum. I'll make breakfast this morning as well." I shook my head fondly, before shooing her out of the room.

"No way Willow, I'll do it. I don't want the place to burn down!" I winked at her as she left the room.

A short while later we made our way up to the Headmasters' office.  
"Blood drops." I stated to the gargoyle and it jumped out of the way, revealing a long winding staircase. I ushered Willow and Toby up the staircase, and as soon as I stepped onto the marble staircase, it started moving upwards; saving us the trouble of climbing. Smiling at my children, I reached out and knocked on the oak wood door.

"Come in!" Hearing Albus' call from within, I grinned happily and opened the door; revealing Albus and Minnie. "Ah, Claire. We were just wondering about when you would come up."

I grinned at them, eyes twinkling as I changed my hair to a pale pink and then into a tight bun on top of my head, with a few strands framing my face. Minnie laughed and beckoned to me. Walking over, Willow butted in.

"Mum it's like 20 minutes until the train leaves, we have to go!" Willow cried from her position of hugging Albus. Hurriedly, she hugged Minnie before impatiently standing over at the fireplace, clutching the old steel box, full of floo powder.

I laughed. "So at the Sorting we'll continue with our plan, okay Minnie? Willow will be Willow Evans, not Black." I turned to the two excited children by the fireplace. "You got that, you two? Both of you are Evans, and so am I. So I am Professor Evans, and you are Ms, and Mr Evans." Before they could reply, I turned back to the two older people in the office.

"I'll see you two later—" A crash sounded behind me and I leaped around to face the two incredibly guilty children; covered in floo powder. I groaned.

"Do you have any spare floo powder, Albus?" Upon seeing Albus frown and shake his head, I threw my head back. "Dangit. Willow, Toby, god help me I will ground you both for a month if you keep this behaviour up." I growled, feeling around in my coat pockets for my small emergency floo powder. My hands grasped the small box and I pulled it out, sighing a sigh of relief as I saw it would be enough for two people.

I stretched my hand out; still holding the box full of the powder, and after she grabbed a small handful of the floo powder, I pulled Toby close and started towards the lit fireplace.

I instructed Willow to go through, and with a shout of "Kings Cross Station Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" she was gone. I lifted Toby up onto my hip, and, throwing floo powder into the fireplace I called out the same thing as my daughter; and we disappeared, leaving Minnie and Albus to clean up the spilt floo powder.

* * *

With an irritated scowl I brushed the soot off Willow, who squirmed impatiently. Toby giggled excitedly as we stepped out of a hidden 'supply closet', and into the muggle part of King's Cross Station. Hundreds of men, women and families milled around the historic monemunt and I kept a firm grip on my two children as we weaved our way along, until we finally reached the point between Platform 9, and Platform 10; with less than 10 minutes until 11.

I stood in the middle of the Platforms, with Willow tugging on my hand, and Toby giggling at a tied up dog near the tracks. I let go of Willow's hand and she barrelled through the barrier, yelling a loud 'bye!' over her shoulder.

I let Toby tug me over to the dog, which had been tied up with a crude rope; tied entirely too tight around it's neck. It was a large dog – a Great Dane, I realised – and it was whimpering pitifully. You could see it's ribs, and it had next to no muscle on it's legs. It seemed to be a year old and growled when I neared it; Toby had already reached the poor thing and was giggling at the dog. I held out my hand and it snapped at me. I smiled softly; although I was slightly scared for my baby boy. Toby laughed at me.

"Mummy it's friendly! Can we take him home please?" Toby did the puppy dog face he was so good at doing, and it seemed like the dog had realised what Toby had requested and was looking pitifully at me as well. I sighed, checking my watch.

"Toby..." I sighed again, Toby started whimpering while the dog followed his lead. "We have to see whether Willow made it onto the train; there's three minutes until the train leaves. If it is still here when we leave, then I will decide then, okay?"

Toby narrowed his eyes at me, seemingly trying to process this request. He glanced at the starved Great Dane and nodded once, giving the dog one last pat before standing up.  
"I'll be back, doggy. I'll make Mummy take you home and you can be my doggy!" 'Doggy' gave a hoarse bark and a wave of his tail as we started to walk away. I heard a whimper and I glanced back at the poor thing; who had curled up on the ground.

* * *

I pulled Toby through the barrier and practically flew at the train, flitting from window to window, trying to find my baby girl; my Willow. I passed many windows which found me waving and exchanging a quick 'hello!' with students who wanted to congratulate me on my new post, as they had been there at the feast when it was announced.

I heard a frantic call of 'Mum!' from the back-end of the train and I jogged down to the back with a grin, weaving through other frantic parents, and passing passive parents. I reached the back-end and I saw her; Willow, who happened to be hanging halfway out the window!

"WILLOW MARIE EVANS GET BACK INSIDE RIGHT THIS INSTANT." I shouted at her, reaching to a stop in front of my sheepish daughter. I felt a person barrel into my legs and looked down to see a bright red faced, exhausted Toby hugging me.

"Sorry mum, just wanted to give you a proper bye." Willow tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and grinned sheepishly at me. I glanced over her shoulder and saw a few other firsties looking in awe at me. I scanned the room and saw a ginger; I recognized the grinning boy as Ron Weasley, a brunette with chubby cheeks; he was Augusta's grandson, Alli's son, Neville?, a bushy brown haired girl with sparkling chocolate brown eyes; I had never seen her before, and lastly there was the scrawny black-haired boy I had officially met; my nephew Harry.

"Professor Evans?" Harry asked quietly, leaning over a little after pulling Willow back in; leaving her pouting.

"Hey honey, you can call me Aunty, or Claire you know?" I told him, a smile on my face as I lean over and ruffle his hair. He smiled at me and leant back in his seat.

"Hello Claire!" Ron chirped with a grin, leaving the unknown girl and Neville gawking at his rudeness.

"Hullo Ronny." I wink at him when he mock-glared at me. The train whistle signalling the one minute leaving time sounded and I turned to Willow; throwing an aplogetic glance at Neville and the unknown girl.

"Be good sweetie, I'll see you in a few hours okay?" I pulled a small bag out of my pocket and gave it to her. "This has a few galleons in it, save some of it for the school year; I know I always used to buy things from Hogsmeade from the third years during the year!" I winked at Claire with a grin and a tap to the nose. She grinned at me and leant out the window; giving me an awkward hug but I recopirated anyway with a loving kiss to the top of her head. I pushed her back in lovingly when I felt the train lurch and start to move forward. I lifted Toby up so Willow could blow him a kiss and he waved frantically as it steadily gained speed.

* * *

When the train had finally disappeared from view, I put Toby down who fixed me with a hard glare and his fisted hands on his hips. I crouched with a grin, looking at him.  
"Mum. We need to check if the doggy is there." His demeanour changed and he was flashing the adorable puppy face at me. "Please Mummy, you promised!"

I sighed softly, before picking him up and settling him on my hip.  
"Now, don't be surprised if the doggy has been taken by his owner, okay sweetie?" I tell him carefully, and I smile when he pouts.

"Mummy, the doggy was tied up by rope and he looked hungry. If his owner wanted him, he would treat him better." Toby stated strongly as we walked through the barrier. Toby gave a little shout of joy when he saw the doggy, but that turned to panic and he clutched at my shirt tightly.

"Mummy, mummy. There's a bad man with the doggy and he's trying to drag the doggy away! Doggy doesn't like it Mummy, we have to do something!" Toby hissed at me, eyes wide. I glanced over and saw that my baby was right, there was someone at the dog and dragging it away; the dog obviously didn't like it. I placed Toby on the ground and shooed him back through the barrier with a firm pat on the bum.

"Let mummy handle it sweetie." Toby nodded and wandered through the barrier. I strided over to the person with the barking dog. "Excuse me sir? Why are you mishandling this dog?"

The haggard, old man snarled at me and tugged firmly on the rope; earning a loud whimper from the large dog. I scowled.  
"This 'ere is my dog, miss." A hoarse voice came from the man as he tugged on the rope again.

"That is no way to treat an animal, sir, and if you do not cease, I will call the authorities." I used my professor-voice on the man and although he flinched, he tugged once more on the rope. I growled angrily.

"Sir." My anger faded suddenly and I was left with a headache. Rubbing my forehead , I glanced up at the now confused man. "I'll give you 100 pounds for the dog."

The man looked taken aback but soon got over the shock and nodded his head gleefully; looking surpisingly like Filch. He stepped forward, dragging the dog towards me and I held up a hand to stop him from moving forward any further.

"No. Do not hurt that dog anymore than you have, or the price goes down, got it?" I said tiredly, the man nodded and stood stock-still. "Stay here sir, I'll just go get the money from my car. Do not move."

I stalked over to the supply closet that we had flooed from and turned swiftly on the spot, a soft crack echoeing through the closet.

I arrived at the doors of Gringotts and quickly jogged up the stairs, nodding at the goblin's guarding the doors. I continued jogging over to one of the available tellers and nodded again.

"Good morning, sir. May I make a quick-withdrawal please?" At the goblin's sneer, I continued. "50 Galleons please. May I have 20 galleons transferred into pounds please?"

With a flourish of the goblin's quill, he scribbled something down and sent another goblin out of the room; presumably to make the transaction. Within 2 minutes a different goblin came out with a wad of notes and a jingling bag. The goblin handed it to the teller that was serving me and he handed it over to me with a sneer.

"There you go Mrs Black." Deciding not to comment on the apparent title that the goblins called me, I left the bank. As soon as I was on the steps I apparated back to the Station, nearly tripping over a broom on the ground. I strided out of the closet with a smile; I was doing something good for the dog, the man, and for my son.

I jogged over to the still gleeful man and handed him the wad of notes; discreetly shoving the bag full of Galleons in my pocket. With a grin I took the rope from the man and the dog quickly walked over to my side, snapping at the man one last time. With a horrible grin the haggard man practically sprinted off and I walked through the barrier again to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the dog trailing behind me.

Toby heard the small whoosh of air that signalled an arrival through the barrier and turned around, shrieking with delight when the dog bounded over to him after I had let go of the rope. I grinned at them lovingly and pulled my wand out, giving it a small wave; making the rope disappear, instead morphing into an onyx leather collar with small round opals studded around the leather. The excess rope where the 'leash' was also morphed into a onyx leather leash. The dog barked happily, wagging it's tail wildly at me.

Laughing, I grabbed the leash and wrapped it around my wrist; the leash itself lengthening so that the dog wouldn't be dragged. With my other arm, I looped it around Toby and lifted him up, turning him around to settle on my hip.

"Mummy, can we go eat please?" I glanced up at the large clock on the Platform and tickled Toby with a grin.

"'Course we can darlin', muggle food?" I inquired, before glancing at Toby. "Nah, of course you wouldn't want muggle food, especially not hot dogs and chips!"

Toby looked affronted and tried to correct the situation as I walked through the barrier, appearing near some tourists.  
"No no no, Mummy! I want a hot dog and chips! I want them!" He lightly hit me on the shoulder as one of the tourists – a short-haired woman– turned and grinned at me, finding the source of noise.

"Ah, kids." She spoke in a distinctly Australian accent, and laughed. I nodded with a wink, seeing that she was with a group of kids herself. She laughed again and turned back to her family. We walked out of the Station, and I put Toby down; he was getting rather heavy.

With a giggle Toby lurched forward and latched his hands around the dog's body lovingly, and I smiled softly at the sight of the malnourished dog and boy snuggling. I ushered them out of King's Cross Station and down a muggle street with a grin on my face.

* * *

**Review please!**

_Oh and I'm going to respond to this guest review._  
_This person reviewed for the last chapter:_

_These fanfictions (this will be following the whole series) will still be based on what happens to Harry, there is just the added bonus of family for Harry. As the third book revolves around Sirius's breakout and how he is seemingly 'hunting' Harry, I can not make Sirius break out of Azkaben any earlier than prehaps late Second Year. I can perhaps make situations arise that would mean Claire and Harry go to visit Sirius; but you may not be appeased by that as the visit would most likely end horribly._  
_Major spoiler alert, but Harry is still going to live with the Dursley's summer after summer; there is no way around that. It makes Harry who he is, and if he grew up with doting, loving Claire, then he just wouldn't be the same Harry. But don't worry, he will still visit Claire and his cousins throughout the year at school._  
_I know that since Claire is a blood relative, that there could be blood wards but that isn't possible for many reasons. I can not explain them because that would be too many spoilers, but rest assured there is good reasons for the blood wards not being activated around Claire._

* * *

**Until next time, keep reading! o3o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again, sorry for the long break in which all inspiration for Claire Black had died. There's a bit of a language warning in this chapter; it's not anything major, I just thought I'd put that here. It's in the latter part of the chapter, so yeah.**

**Once again, sorry for the long break in which I was absent.**

* * *

"I'm nervous, Pomona." I whispered to the friendly dumpy looking witch beside me, who smiled in response.

"Don't be, Claire. Just remember that you get to be with her every step of the way; unlike _so_ many parents. Any House will be lucky to gain such a wonderful addition." Pomona Sprout reassured me with a soft pat on the arm, settling back into her chair. At that moment, the grand front doors to the Great Hall swung open wide, and a group of first-years streamed inside; led by Minnie. Walking next to Minnie was none other than my darling daughter Willow, blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail.

Grinning, I nodded at her, and she nodded back; clearly excited about the prospect of finally attending the school she had been living at since she was young, and I had to say; I agreed with her.

Minnie silenced the chattering first years and brought out the ever-present Sorting Hat, placing it on the rickety brown wood stool, that looked like it had been here since the Founding. Stifling a giggle which had Severus Snape glaring at me, I paid attention to the name now being called out.

"Arnold, Lily!" Minnie called out in her no-nonsense tone. A tiny redhead stumbled forward, clutching the hem of her robes and she sat on the stool. Biting her lip; the whole Hall was buzzing with anticipation; everyone had bet on which house the first child would be sorted into. All the professors were leaning forward; with even Snape keeping his onyx eyes trained on the nervous girl intently. Glancing over at Minnie, I saw her fingers tap the side of her leg impatiently. Turning back to young Lily Arnold, I realised it was a hatstall. Hogwarts has them every few years, and it was just raising the excitement. I saw the hat twitch before a loud voice assaulted my eardrums.

"HUUUUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed finally, to the cheers and thumps coming from the Hufflepuff table. The professors were all in various states of happiness, denial, and relief; many of them slumping in their chairs. I, of course – being the responsible professor I was, stood up and cheered extremely loudly; almost delirious with the fact that I was right, I was _right,_ _I was right_!

Turning to Dumbledore sitting 3 seats down, I reached out my hand with a 'give me' gesture.  
"I want my part of the bet Albus! I bet on Hufflepuff, I knew Hufflepuff would gain the first student! Minnie tried to tell me I was wrong, but I wasn't!"

With a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face, the grandfatherly Headmaster fished my winnings out of his pocket and set it in my hands. Glancing down, I realised that this was the best bet I had ever participated in.

'_**I.O.U**_ _A favour from Rubeus Hagrid, Aurora Sinistra, Minerva McGonagall, Cuthbert Binns, Septimus Vector, and Severus Snape._'

This was going to be the best year ever; especially with the favour Severus owed me. Ideas whipped through my mind, each one more embarrassing then the next. I was jolted out of my mind rambles with a firm tap to the shoulder by Albus, who twinkled sternly at me – how did he do that? – and reprimanded me firmly.

"Nothing embarrassing or humiliating, Claire. It wouldn't help with your relationship with Severus." He nodded at my scowl and turned back to the Sorting.

There had seemed to be a lot of kids' with their last name beginning with A, because we had only just gotten to the B's. I was a bit perplexed by this, but leaned forward eagerly to wait for Willow's turn.

"Backington, Charlie!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Beck, Hannah!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bell, Thomas!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The C's passed quickly, and the D's only had 2 students, both of which went to Ravenclaw. I was leaning back in my seat casually, when the E's started.

"Earl, Clara!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Eon, Timothy!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Eulla-Williams, Talullah-Grace!"

"Slytherin!"

Finally, Minnie straightened slightly and called out the name which I had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever:

"Evans, Willow!"

Willow glanced up at me in shock, fear clouding her grey eyes as she froze. I waved my hands in a supposedly encouraging manner and she shook her head slightly, striding up the hallway with faux confidence, until she was in front of Minnie. Those that knew the elderly lady, saw the slight twitch of her mouth as Willow smiled at her, and sat on the worn stool; placing the Sorting Hat atop her head. I didn't see much after this as she was facing the students, but I saw her knuckles turn white as she clutched the ancient stool and her shoulders tense like they do when I tell her something she doesn't like. Holding my hand up to my face, I bit down on one of my fingers hard the nervousness coursing through my body numbing any pain I could have felt. It was another Hatstall, and I let out my breath at short, sharp intervals.

I felt a reassuring pat on my shoulder, before that same hand ran up and down my arm to continue reassuring me. I turned to the lovely witch with a grim smile.

"Thanks Pomona. Willow is a Hatstall though, and it's obvious the Hat is trying to make her go somewhere she doesn't want to go; I'm just nervous for her." I ramble, and Severus – on the other side of Pomona – rolls his eyes at me, like I'm pathetic.

"Don't be nervous, Black, it's obvious she's a foolhardy Gryffindor." He drawled in what I supposed was supposed to be a reassuring tone. Pomona frowned at him, before turning to smile at me again.

"Severus is right, Claire – although I wouldn't have used 'foolhardy' to describe her. Courageous or brave sounds better. Regardless of where Willow goes, I'm positive she wants her mother to be supportive and happy where ever she is Sorted; Gryffindor or not."

Nodding at Pomona, I leaned slightly in front of her so I could speak with Severus better. Pomona leaned back obligingly as I pointed my finger at the black-haired professor.  
"It's Evans now, Snape, and you would do well to remember that." I hissed at him; trying to remind him that I did not, in fact, want the whole world to know of my relation to the mass-murderer in Azkaban, regardless of the fact I was married to him. Severus scowled but nodded his head in understanding, turning back to the Hatstall that was my daughter.

I turned back to Willow as well and saw that her shoulders had slumped in either relief or defeat, and her hands were now tucked neatly in her lap. The hat moved and I realised with a jolt that it was about to announce her House. Eagerly leaning forward over the gold crockery set in front of me, I started clicking my tongue in nervousness as the Hat paused, before opening it's 'mouth' and shouting the name which would define my daughter forever; define which friends she had, which enemies she had, and parts of her personality. This meant everything to me, and I just wanted her to be happy in whichever house she was in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally screamed, and the Hall was silent for a beat, two, and then the Gryffindor table stood up as one and cheered loudly, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff following suit a second later; although slightly less subdued. Slytherin clapped politely, and everyone had stayed seated. I grinned wildly as I clapped madly, barely staying in my seat. The only fact that made me stay in my seat was the fact that I didn't want the other student's to feel like my baby girl was my favourite and that I would be displaying blatant favouritism in my classes.

My mind briefly wandered to the fact that Willow had been a Hatstall, and that only happened when the Hat believed that the student was compatible with more than one house. Minnie had been a Hatstall, and so had Aberforth Dumbledore – Albus's brother. Lily was also a Hatstall, she had told me that she had been considered for Ravenclaw before it decided on Gryffindor, and Black had been a Hatstall for obvious reasons. He should've been in Slytherin, the lying sneaky bastard. I felt my face grow hot as I slowly became furious at the _man_.

I loved him, trusted him, gave him my everything; then he betrays his best friend and family! And then, I forgive him and out comes Toby, and I was the submissive wife again, doing as I was told. I haven't visited him since that day, except for the one time after Toby was born to inform him he was a father to a healthy baby boy.

Oh well, I can be angry at him later, now was the time to sneakily organise a family celebration for Willow, where I would sneakily grab my daughter and Toby and we'd eat all of Willow's favourite foods in the kitchen. Yes, that sounded amazing right now. Maybe I could grab Harry and their friends as well...

I saw Minnie watching me carefully out of the corner of my eye and my face broke into an evil grin as I watched Willow leave the Hall with my nephew and friends. This would be a fun year.

* * *

**As always, please _REVIEW_ c:**


End file.
